Babysitting
by lucyintheskywithdiamonds711
Summary: Takes place during 2x19 with Sam and Quinn and through their babysitting experiences. Sam/Quinn love story


**OH MY GOD! I haven't written in so long and I apologize so deeply for that but this last episode of Glee was the time for my baby Sammy to shine so I MUST write another story about him and Quinn :) I promise I'm going to write more, my crazy schedule has officially died down so now I have more time to write! It's going to be a story that happens within 2x19 if that makes sense. Please let me know what you think 3 and remember: Sam Evans is an amazing human being.**

Sam runs his fingers through his hair and looks out the window of his motel room impatiently. He hears his siblings shouting in the background and he just doesn't know what to do. He's been in the cramped room for a straight week now and it's really starting to get to him. He hates the fact that he can't tell anyone about what he's going through. He hates the fact that he's the one who needs to take care of everything. He hates the fact that he can't break down and cry because he needs to be strong for his siblings.

Finally, he sees a set of headlights pulls into the driveway of the motel and he pulls back from the window so he won't see him looking.

Even though he's never admitted it, he misses Quinn more than anything in the world. At the time when he broke up with her, he thought he was doing what was best. She didn't deserve to have him and he had Santana to make him feel a little better. But Santana was gone and off with David or Brittany or whoever and Sam is alone again. He hates watching Quinn with Finn in the hallway. He doesn't want Finn to be able to look at her like that—like the way he used to—like the way he still does.

Quinn gets out of her car and takes a deep breath before she knocks on his door. She can't help but feel a sense of sadness as she stands on the motel doorstep. It's not because Sam is homeless or anything like that, even though that's horrible and she knows that. Quinn is sad because she can't help feeling responsible. When Quinn and Sam were together, everything in the world seemed perfect. They were perfect. And for some reason, Quinn pushed him away. When Sam came up to her at church Quinn wanted to do nothing more than to hug him tightly and pray that everything would be okay for him. But instead, Quinn offered to help babysit Sam's brother and sister.

She knocks on the door and Sam answers it almost instantly. If it wasn't a one room motel, Quinn would have thought Sam was waiting by the door. She can't help but smile when she sees him, his blonde hair looking longer than usual as it hangs in front of his face. But he doesn't smile back. He just steps aside to let her in.

Quinn scans the room quickly and then turns back to Sam. He didn't want her to see this place, but he needs her help. He's embarrassed about everything. But it's weird, for the first time ever since they broke up, Sam's actually mad at Quinn. He thinks about her cheating on him and how she's blissfully happy with Finn now. He wants to hate her. But when Quinn immediately hugs Sam's younger siblings, he can't hate her.

"You don't have to stay around if you don't want to. I know you have some things to get done," Quinn says.

Sam looks at her and nods. "Thanks for coming by, I'll only be a couple of minutes," he says.

Not wanting to be there anymore, Sam walks out to the porch but it surprised when he hears Quinn's voice pull him back. "Sam!" she says. She's standing on the doorstep and closes the door behind her.

"Yes?" Sam asks. He's trying not to explode at her. This is the first time they've really talked alone ever since the whole thing happened. With everything Sam's been going through, he's surprised his life has literally crumbled to nothing. The only thing keeping him going to his siblings and knowing that even though its not because of him, Quinn is still happy.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

He stares at her. "Are you actually asking me that right now? You're being serious?" He's never gotten mad before, but he's mad now. Quinn doesn't like seeing him like this. He was always so gentle with her and now she realizes for the first time how deeply she hurt him.

"Sam, I know that this whole thing sucks but it's going to get better—"

"Quinn, do me a favor and for one second of your life don't pretend like you have any idea what other people think. You act like your life is so horrible, always moping around all over the place but the truth is you're life is perfect. I have to go and get a carton of milk from the store. Thanks for watching them for me." Sam tries to turn and walk away but he feels a hand on his arm. He turns around and sees she has tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm here for you," she says quietly.

He doesn't say anything back. He just turns and tries to walk away again but she pulls on his arm again. This time, tears are actually falling onto her cheeks.

"I am!" she says. "God, Sam, say something to me. You can't even look at me."

Sam finally looks at her in the eyes. "I was in love with you, Quinn. You broke my heart. I'm glad you're happy, though. I really am. Everything is turning out just perfectly in your life."

"It's not perfect," she says. "I thought it would be, but it's not."

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you. I'm just not."

"I never asked you to," Quinn says quietly, looking down at her hands. She look back at the motel, knowing it's not good to leave Sam's little siblings alone in there for too long but she can't let him leave. She can't let him leave and still be mad at her, no matter how short the trip he's making is. She loved him. She still loves him and the fact that he won't even give her the time of day right now is breaking her heart. "I'm sorry."

Sam looks at her, waiting for her to laugh or make fun of him for falling so hard for her. But she doesn't even move. She actually seems serious.

"You didn't so this to me," Sam gestures towards the motel.

She shakes her head. "You know that's not what I mean. I'm sorry I cheated on you, Sam. You didn't deserve that. You deserve much better than that. You deserve someone who is better than me.

He rolls his eyes. That's something the person always says in an apology when they really don't feel sorry about what they did. "Quinn, it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters to me," she says. "You're mad at me and I don't want you to be. I want to be here for you if you need me. I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. And—"

Sam waits.

"—and," she continues, "I really care about you. So just please, let's pretend like this never happened. All of this. And let's be friends again." She reaches out for his arm.

He pulls away and keeps walking to his car. "I'll be home in ten minutes."

**Short, I know but I think it sets up some tension. Let me know what you think :)**

**-Lucy**


End file.
